Once A Cullen, Always A Cullen
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: When Jacob has another near death experience, who saves him? Is his savior a new best friend, or are they bound to be enemies? One day, Jacob suffers a fatal gunshot wound. Rosalie, feeling her resolve crack, fights for a way to save him. Desperate for the little brother she always so in Jacob, she does the impossible to save him. One shot. Rated M for language...


It was a nice day outside, the Cullen's all in their baseball field, playing against the werewolves. Sam laughed as Embry rammed into Jasper, and their bodies tumbled to the floor. Rosalie, despite the smell, was actually enjoying herself. Jacob and Renesmee, Jake in wolf form, ran into the woods to go after the ball.

As Jacob licked Renesmee's face, chasing her, he didn't see the hunters in the bushes. He couldn't avoid the bullets.

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I didn't know how it happened, but it happened so fast. It was unexpected, dangerous, heart breaking. A gun shot, two to be exact, rang out through the forest. We didn't waste time. Nessie screamed, tears streaming down her face as Jacob laid lifeless on the floor. Nessie, in a fit of rage, lunged for the hunters. She didn't get far before Emmett got his arms around her. Jacob had phased back, eyes close, but blood flowing from him.

"We have to kill them," Jasper whispered, almost sounded regretful.

Carlisle looked pained, but nodded. Jasper and Edward took care of the job, and I helped handle Renesmee. She screamed, and thrashed against us, reaching for Jacob.

When we got to the house, Sam had already brought Billy, Sue and Old Quil. Billy was talking to Carlisle, switching languages so fast, I didn't even catch the words. I sank into my seat, releasing Renesmee. She had no energy left, but she still cried into Emmett's chest.

I hated this. Carlisle and Edward worked quickly, trying to get his heart beating again. Carlisle, usually so composed and calm, had a meltdown.

"I can't hear his thought," Edward snarled, refusing to give up. He pumped air into Jacob's chest as Carlisle took the bullet's out.

Billy sat in the corner, face grave. Sue grasped his hand, but he pulled away. I clenched my jaw.

I felt _sad_. I felt _angry_. NO, I was _furious_. How _dare_ he?! How dare Jacob die like this?! He spends every fucking day here, for Renesmee, and he leaves her in tears?! Oh, hell no! I don't care how much he stinks, he's going to live. He can't just imprint on my niece, and then not be alive! Fuck?

I ran into the medical room, shoving Carlisle and Edward out of my way.

**Jasper's Point of View:**

Rosalie pushed Carlisle and Eddie out the way, her face showing that she was angry. Why should she be angry? She didn't even like Jacob! She gave him insults everyday!

Rosalie put a finger down her throat, throwing up clear stuff. Venom. She threw up in a pot, and she _boiled_ it. What the _hell_ is she doing?

"If this motherfucker thinks he's just going to walk out, he is poorly mistaken!" She hissed, lip curled over her teeth. She poured the boiled venom into a few needles, and jabbed them into Jacob all over him. She then got those two electric pad thingies, and rubbed them together.

She pushed them to Jacob's chest. His heart pumped once, and his wounds healed five times faster than usual. She wasn't giving up. She electrocuted him again and this time, with more voltage.

"Wake the **fuck** up, asshole!" She snarled. "I _swear_ to fucking **GOD** if you don't wake the fuck up..."

She turned them onto the highest voltage they would go. When she slammed them into Jacob's chest, she electrocuted herself. Her hair flew upwards. Jacob, however, opened his eyes. He coughed up blood, disoriented. His heart sped up, beating furiously. Rosalie fell to her knees, trembling. Tiny sparks still ran over his skin. She was covered in Jacob's blood, and her hair was matted against her head.

"Rose-" Emmett didn't have time to finish before Rosalie flipped out the window, and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**Esme's Point of View:**

I hugged Jacob tightly, dry sobbing.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I sobbed into his chest.

He chuckled.  
"Relax, Momma Cullen. I'm perfectly okay."

Rosalie hasn't come back yet. She's been gone for a _week_, and Jacob's recovery was _extraordinary_. Carlisle studied her invention of boiling venom, although he still fawns over Jacob and Renesmee.

"You scared me," Carlisle groaned, face in his hands. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Even Edward was sad," Jasper added. "And he hates your guts."

"Where's Rose?" Emmett paced the floor, almost pulling his hair out. He glanced out the window, and Leah ran into the door.

"She's back!" She panted. Seth followed close behind, eyes lit up.

We ran outside to the backyard, and we smiled as Rosalie walked through the trees, cleaned up. Her eyes were black, but I don't think it was with thirst. She didn't even hug Carlisle. She walked past him, stomping up to Jacob. We stared in silence as anger took over her beautiful features. Then, she did the unexpected.

She slapped him, and said a few choice words...

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Black." Rosalie screamed in his face. "But if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, _I_ will kill you my damn self! I don't give two shits if you smell like wet dog, motherfucker, you are a Cullen now! And when you're a Cullen, you don't _ever_ leave _this_ fucking family! I don't give a _flying_ **hoha** if you get a **bullet** to the head, motherfucker you are **_not_ **leaving Renesmee! You are going to make her happy, and you are going to give her lots of babies! You worthless piece of shit! How could you do that to us?! TO ME?! You're like, my little brother! I spend the entire _fucking_ day on the computer looking for dog jokes, and you just decide that you're going to _die_?! What will I do without your blonde jokes? What will I do if Renesmee becomes like a flipping statue and tries to kill herself?! What about Carlisle and Esme?! You're like their son! AND WHAT ABOUT BILLY?! You are all he has left in this world, and you decide to get yourself **_killed_**?! Oh hell no, motherfucker as long as I am alive, you will be alive. I don't care if you have to keep phasing forever, you ain't dying no time soon, ass wipe! You may legally be a Black, but motherfucker, you are a CULLEN at heart! And let me tell you, you little fucker, when you're a Cullen, you live forever. I don't care how many fucking injuries you get, you're surviving, baby! Lookie here, MOFO, you damn sure ain't leaving. If you _ever_ make Renesmee cry other than tears of joy, I will kill you. If you _ever _go off on a suicide mission and decided to see the gateway to heaven, I will kill you. And if you don't get your _furry_, _stinky_, _repulsive_ ass over here and give me a hug _right _the fuck now, I will kill you."

Rosalie was sobbing by the end of her rant, screaming at him in Italian, muttering about how much of an ass he was. Jacob hugged her, and saying everyone was stunned by her choice of words would be an understatement.

Rosalie made her disdain for Jacob known, and she was proud. I guess I don't know Rose as well as I think I did. Which reminds me...

"Sorry to ruin the hug fest," I call out of the noise. "But Rosalie, you're grounded. I'm taking your convertible. What have I told you about swearing?"

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I flipped through my magazine a week later. I'm still grounded, and it sucks. But Emmett keeps me company. And so does Jacob. I hate to admit it, but he was like my little brother. He was annoying as hell, but I loved him anyways. I do live for his blonde jokes though. If he doesn't give me a blonde joke, I won't be able to give him a dog joke. And I do love dog jokes...

Jacob sits with Bella, playing a board game with Renesmee.

He's made her happy, and I made sure he did because if he didn't, he wouldn't be taking a piss for a _long_ time...Today, I felt happy, for the first time in a long time. That is, until Jacob decided to be funny.

"What's the difference between a smart blonde and Big Foot?" Jacob asked, grinning like the Grinch. "Maybe someday we'll find Big Foot."

I snarled, chucking my magazine at the wall. I chased him out the door.

"Come back here so I can kill you!"


End file.
